someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Salesman
The Salesman Written by: Dylan "Doc" Physician & "Rocka" The Salesman Dylan Physician & Rocka Tuesday Hi new diary! I’m Maisy. Grandpa got me you because my old one got eaten by my pet. I love him, but he’s so stupid. I don’t really know what to write in you yet because I’m only 7. I guess I can tell you about my family. I live with my grandpa. Dad’s away because of work and I never knew my mommy. I have one pet who I love a lot. Oh yeah, I live in a small town of 30 people plus me. I guess I’ll figure out something better to write. Bye! Thursday I think I’m just going to write about things that happen. It was sunny today and I played with my friend, Amy. She wore a pink dress and a cute little bow. Her sister was busy and didn’t want to play. Friday Today it rained so I stayed inside with grandpa all day. He makes things for other people and it is really cool. I want to be like him when I grow up! Sunday I haven’t seen many of the animals that are usually around. I wonder where they want. Even my pet went missing. I’m kind of worried. I told grandpa about it and he said he would look into it. Monday The animals are still missing. Grandpa tried to look for them, but he didn’t find them. Wednesday Grandpa came home with a treat for me today because my pet is still missing. It was the yummiest treat I ever ate. It was white and kind of cone shaped, I guess. It was so sweet and yummy! Saturday A salesman came by today with more treats. They were a lot of money but grandpa got a lot. He said he didn’t mind. Thursday The animals are back and I’m so happy to have my pet back. Grandpa said a boy came to town and found them. Sunday Grandpa tried to tell me what happened to the animals, but I didn’t get a lot. He said bad men took the animals and took something from them. I don’t remember what though. Tuesday I haven’t been feeling good and Grandpa said I look “pale”. I don’t know what that means but I guess not good. Friday Grandpa said people coming through town haven’t been looking good either. He said I have a fever and can’t play or I’ll get even more sick. I haven’t seen Amy in forever. Monday Grandpa tried to talk to me about the animals and bad men again. He said the bad men were in the Rainmaker Well. There were only a couple bad men in there. I’m still not feeling good and the salesman came by again today so Grandpa bought more treats. My pet laid by me all day and he yawned a lot. It was so cute. Tuesday I’m kind of sad today. Grandpa went out for supplies without me. He said I was too sick to leave my bed. All I’m allowed to do is sleep, eat, and write. I really wanted to gather too. Friday I’ve been getting worse and worse. Grandpa’s really worried and called the town’s nurse. She was really nice and joyful. She really cheered me up even though I’m sick. She said she hopes I start feeling better then went in the hallway to talk to Grandpa. I overheard them a bit. She told him that a lot of other people have been getting sick like me, and she doesn’t know what’s wrong. He came in after she left and said I’d be fine. Monday The old guy, from the painting on the wall, came by today. He talked to Grandpa for a while and I wrote down some of it. Old Guy: Kurt, I came to talk about the incident at the well. Grandpa: What about it? Old Guy: I did some research; the tail seems to be what fish attach to when it’s fishing. Several tests show that fish are mutating. The tail is full of poison. A gang was selling them recently for a lot of money. Tuesday My pet was yawning a lot yesterday. It was so adorable. Today we are stuck indoors because of rain. Grandpa took my treats away and said I can’t have anymore. Today has been a bad day. Wednesday Grandpa told me the bad men were taking the animals tails. Those meanie-heads. Grandpa said that it was okay because luckily they were “numb” in their tails. The boy that drove the bad men away came back into town. He’s a lot more famous now. He’s really nice too. Wednesday Night Grandpa came into my room tonight before I was supposed to go to bed. He kissed my forehead and said he wanted to be sure I knew he loved me because he doesn’t know how much time I have left. He said Professor Oak was looking for a cure. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Journal